The present invention relates to motor vehicle accessories and, more particularly, to an externally mounted rearview mirror for a motor vehicle, particularly an automobile.
Externally mounted motor vehicle rearview mirrors are known including a mirror element held in a body attached to a mounting base on the motor vehicle body, whose structure permits mounting on either the right or the left side of the motor vehicle.
The known rearview mirrors of this type however have a structure which is not entirely satisfactory, because they are either too complex or they do not have the desired stability, because of the conditions under which they are used.